mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
New Super Mario Bros Wii:The New Adventure
http://www.youtubemultiplier.com/5b3b930b98380-nsmbwii-phase-boss-2-music-mashup.php World 1:Princess Peach Castle Music:Inside the Castle Walls Orchestra - Mario 64 Fan Remake (Soundtrack #1) 1-1:Acorn Tree Day Music:Super Mario Bros - Overworld Music - NSMB Style LarryInc64 1-2:Darken Cavern Music:Super Mario 64 - Hazy Maze Cave 1-3:Springie Sky Music:Remix: New Super Mario Bros. Athletic 1-Tower:Tumble Tower Music:New Super Mario Bros - Castle Theme (Super Nintendo SNES Remix) Boss:Boom Boom(Spin Attack and Arm Movement) Music:Super Mario 3D World Music - Goomba Fortress: My Rendition 1-4:Growing Planet Swamp Music:Super Mario Bros. - Underground Theme Remix 1-Switch:The Switch Palace Music:Wii Moo Moo Meadows - Mario Kart 8 Music 1-5:Fuzzy Lain Music:Super Mario Bros 2 - Overworld Theme (WillRock Remix) 1-6:Rainy Night Pond Music:Super Mario World - Trouble in the Caves Remix 1-Challenge House:Pumkin Road Music:Luigi's Mansion 3: Portrait Panic Soundtrack - Trailer Theme 1-7:Tangled Wings Music:Yoshi's Island Title Theme NES Remix 1-8:Switch Shift Music:Yoshi's Island - Crystal Caves (Remix) 1-Castle:Creepy Cracks Music:Koopa's Road Orchestra - Mario 64 Fan Remake (Soundtrack #3) Boss:Iggy Koopa Music: 1-Special:Bone Shaft Shovel Music:Super Mario 3D World Music - Ghost House: My Rendition World 2:Desert Ruins Music:Yoshi's Wooly World Soundtrack - (my version) #1 Desert 2-1: Cactus Groove Music:Desert - Mario 64 Fan Remake (Soundtrack #2) 2-2:Barrels Rolling Music:Mario Galaxy 3 Music - Dark Desert (My Rendition) 2-3:Urchin's Sea Music:DS Yoshi Falls - Mario Kart 8 Music Extended (Fan Made) 2-Tower: Fossil Tower Music:Super Mario World - Ghost House Remix Boss:Boom Boom(Tirl Around and Long Jump) 2-4:Windy WormHole Music:Golden Beach - Mario Sunshine 2 Music (my Rendition) 2-5:Spike's Spiky Temper Music:Sidequest - Mario Sunshine 2 Music (my Rendition) 2-6:The Pillar Temple Music:Forest Maze - Paper Mario Color Splash Music (my Rendition) 2-7:Angry Music Room Music:Mystic Mountain - Paper Mario Color Splash Music (my Rendition) 2-8:Shuken Sand-Ship Music:DK Jungle Raft - Mario Kart 9 Music (my Rendition) 2-Castle:The Pyramind of Doom Music:Bowser's Haunted Mansion (SM3D world Shifty Boo mansion Remix) Bowser's Haunted Mansion (SM3D world Shifty Boo mansion Remix) Boss:Roy Koopa 2-Special:Spook out lift Music:Looping Steps Orchestra - Mario 64 Fan Remake (Soundtrack #4) 2-Challenge House:Spiny Springs Music:Ackatos: Mario Kart 7 Rainbow Road (LWTech Remix) World 3:Freeze Glacier Music:Yoshi's Wooly World Soundtrack - (my version) #2 Snow 3-1:Snowfield Trunk Music:Super Mario Galaxy: Gusty Garden Galaxy Remix 3-2:Snowball Fort Music:Mario Kart 64 - Toad's Turnpike Remix 3-3:Frosty Highland Music:MIDI REMIX Title Theme - Mario Kart 64 3-4:FrostBite Freezee Music:Super Mario 3D World Theme - Swing Jazz Remix 3-Tower:Crystal Crack Tower Boss:Boom Boom(Big Boom Boom) 3-5:Snowfall peak Music:Mario Kart 64 - 3 Raceways and Wario Stadium Remix 3-6:Frosty Lifts Music:Pinna Park - Super Mario Sunshine 2 Music (my Rendition) 3-7:SnowDrift Mall market Music:Super Mario 3D World Music - Rainbow Falls: My Rendition 3-8:Treeway GloomLake Music:Mario Galaxy 3 Music - Opening Theme (My Rendition) 3-Castle:ChillOut Castle Music:Mario Galaxy 3 Music - Bowsers Castle (My Rendition Boss:Morton Koopa 3-Airship:Electric Air-Ship Music:Super Mario Bros. 3 Airship Theme (Orchestral Arrangement) 3-Special:Moon Caw Wood Music:Super Mario Galaxy 3 Main Theme (My Rendition) 3-Challenge House:Toxic Wiggler Catacomb Music:Super Mario 3D World Music - Lethal Lava: My Rendition 3-Mansion:Glowy Manor Music:Super Mario Galaxy - Ghostly Galaxy: Orchestra World 4:Soggy Village Music:Mission Select - Mario Sunshine 2 Music (my Rendition) 4-1:Gushing Gutters Music:Main Theme - Super Mario Sunshine 2 (my Rendition) 4-2:Drip Drop Drain Music:Super Mario 3D World Music - Desert: My Rendition 4-3:Fungi mall Music:Super Mario 3D World Music - Twilight Gardens: My Rendition 4-Tower:Pipe Wall Tower Boss:Boom Boom(Wing Boom Boom and Throws Koopa) 4-4:Sunken Sea Yard Music:Super Mario 3D World Music - Outer Space: My Rendition 4-5:Peril Rocket Skie Music:Cloudtop Cruise Remix (MK8) - Super Smash Bros. Wii U 4-6:Swooper Cellar Music: 4-Castle:Delusion Castle Boss:Lemmy Koopa 4-Special:ShipWreck Galleon Music: 4-Challenge House:Highway Parabettle Music:Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Music; Mario 64 Slider Remix 4-Mansion:Foggy Cemetery Music:The Enigmansion - Paper Mario Color Splash Music (my Rendition) World 5:Pumkin Jungle Music: 5-1:Bamboo Step Stone Music:Super Mario 3D World Music - Bob Omb Fortress: My Rendition 5-2:Flipping Block Bridgade Music:Super Mario 3D World Music - Flip Switch Island: My Rendition 5-3:Orchard of Spooks 5-4:Cherry Fall Music:Super Mario 3D World Music - Beginning Story / Prelude: My Rendition 5-Tower:Blossom Speed Tower Boss:King Boo 5-5:Petal Lake Music:Super Mario 3D World Music - Snow World: My Rendition 5-6:The Vine Town Music:Super Mario 3D World Music - Moo Moo Stables: My Rendition ClefferNotes 5-Switch Music:Super Mario 3D World Music - Delfino Beach: My Rendition 5-7:Rooftop Hill Music:Super Mario 3D World Music - Title Screen: My Rendition 5-8:Thunder Hop Bridge Music: 5-Castle:Samurai Shy Guy Castle Music: Boss:Wendy o Koopa 5-Airship:NutScrew Shack Music: 5-Challenge House:Creek Raid Manta Music: 5-Special:Cheep Cheep Track Music:Super Mario Galaxy 3 Music: Floaty Star Place - My Rendition 5-Mansion:BombShell Fallout World 6:Starry Moutain Music:Super Mario Galaxy 3 Music: Mushroom Town - My Rendition 6-1:Shy Guy Peaks Music:Super Mario Galaxy 3 Music: Haystack Galaxy - My Rendition 6-2:Paratroopa Road Music:Super Mario Galaxy 3 Music: Title Screen - My Rendition 6-3:Beanstalk Ascent Music:Super Mario Galaxy 3 Music: Into the Galaxy - My Rendition 6-4:Space Star Heap Music:Super Mario Galaxy 3 Music: File Select - My Rendition 6-Tower:Electron Tower Music: Boss:Sumo Bro Music: 6-5:Asteroid Night Fight Music:Mario Kart 8 Music: Rainbow Road (Remake) 6-Switch Music:Super Mario Galaxy 3 Music: Ending - My Rendition 6-6:Spinlfot top Music:Super Mario Galaxy 3 Music: Hub - My Rendition 6-7:Nebula Haven Music:Super Mario Galaxy 3 Music: Green Meadow Galaxy - My Rendition 6-8:Yoshi's Fruity Garden Music:Mario Kart 8 Music: Mario Circuit (Trailer Rendition) 6-Castle:NovaStar Castle Music:Mario Kart 8 Music: Thwomp Fortress- My Rendition Boss:Larry Koopa 6-Special:Mighty LeafPile Music:Mario Kart 8 Music: Rainbow Road Alternate- My Rendition 6-Challenge House:TroopaShell Plains Music:Mario Kart 8 Music: Sunshine Airport - My Rendition World 7:Mushroom Peaks Music:Mario Kart 8 Music: Lakitu's Cloud Way - My Rendition 7-1:Chomp Rock Road Music:Mario Kart 8 Music: Wuhu Beach - My Rendition 7-2:Heights from the sky Music:Mario Kart 8 Music: Credits / Staff Roll - My Rendition 7-3:Monty Mole Digs 7-Tower:Fungi Fortress Boss:Ricky Wrench 7-4:Stone Spike falling 7-5:Wobbling Bluffs 7-6:Bubble Basher 7-7:Slanty Road 7-8:Molten Wire Lane 7-Castle:Shroomy Peak Castle 7-Special:Pendelum Dragon 7-Challenge House:Irony Forge 7-Mansion:Bomb Gorge Bridge World 8:Bower Castle 8-1:The Podoboo Heatbath 8-2:Magma Burrow 8-3:Lava Frost Cavern 8-4:LavaLake Glacier 8-5:Jet Frontier 8-6:Burnstone Factory 8-7:Underway Road 8-8:Rap Rush Road 8-Airship:Molten AirRoad 8-Bowser Castle:The Koopa Rally Boss:Bowser/Mecha Bowser Music:Paper Mario The Evil Count Bleck (VibrantEchoes Remix) Music: 8:Special:MagamaWork Ride 8-Tower:Eruption Tower Boss:Kamek Music:Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Remix - The Final Antasma Battle World 9:Golden Zone Music:Super Mario 3D World Music - Epilogue: My Rendition 9-1:Keeper of the Lava(World 8) 9-2:Brown Forest Prairie(World 5) 9-3:Yellow and Red Beach(World 4) 9-4:Chilly Moss Green(World 1) 9-5:Blue Desert Navy(World 2) 9-6:MoleMine Sewer(World 3) 9-7:Purple Moutain Clap(World 6) 9-8:Black Sky Plateau(World 7) 9-9:The Final Test 9-Special:AppleTree harvest 9-Challenge House:Wooden Buzz Forest Ideas: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3eNHtys2h0&list=PLrsI4FuSA3ScYhjA6r0zclysIKs-X-1Rd&index=12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lw25INb86UY&list=PLY6ZkQEZ_5h_TDFnklEdzbzoEhff8twCb&index=28 https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=New+Super+Mario+Bros.+Desert+remix https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=fan+made+mario+music